My Girl
by Yellow kiwi
Summary: Ino has been hiding her feelings for Sakura for years. When a bet between her teammates gives her a chance to court Sakura, she takes it. Little does Sakura know the boy she's falling for is actually Ino! Yuri, InoxSakura. GirlxGirl, NO het!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: Ego and a Bet

"So, are you going to tell her?" I let my eyes roll over to look at Hinata. Her blank eyes looking somewhat sad, but she gives me a hopeful smile anyways.

"You know how it is… You love someone, care for them, you think about how to tell them; but you don't want to ruin their happiness." Hinata gives me a sad look, and nods in clear understanding. She's had a crush on Naruto for so long, only to find out that he has his eyes on someone else. I'm not surprised really; I think a lot of us knew how he felt about Sasuke. It seems that boy is taking away a lot of love from those who would willingly give it to one's that lust after him. I let out a dramatic sigh; and rest my chin on my hand. I let a smile tug at the end of my lips, and look over at Hinata.

"I'm sorry, you know about Naruto." I offer her softly, even though I know it's not very soothing to her.

"It's OK, I'm sure you know, but when you love somebody you just want them to be happy. I hope he finds happiness. However, you should still be brave enough to tell the one you love how you feel." Hinata says quietly, mustering up the courage to lecture me. I can't argue there, after all Hinata found out how Naruto felt about Sasuke by finely confessing her feelings for him.

"You're right, maybe later not right now. I don't want to interrupt her, she's busy." I give the excuse halfheartedly. Hinata gives me a knowing look, but nods in gentle understanding.

"I wish you luck, I don't think Sakura's completely aware of herself. As long as I can remember all she's been thinking about is Sasuke. Maybe, telling her how you feel will make her think twice about chasing after Sasuke," with that encouraging sentiment Hinata takes her leave. I let my eyes trail over to the hospital doors. Me and Sakura have been at each other's throat for years. Sure she thought I was her love rival; but actually, Sasuke's my rival. The whole time when we were young and she had a crush on Sasuke, I acted like I'd steal him away from her. I was really just trying to get her attention. Even now, I seem to always try to get her attention in the worst way. Sure billboard brow could be seen as an insult, but I think of it as more of a pet name.

I lift my head up from my hand, and watch as Sakura finally leaves the hospital; waving goodbye to one of the nurses. She still finds time to visit the hospital even with Naruto back, and the whole thing with Sasuke. I get up and flip my hair out of my eye—only to have it come back down.

"Hey, Sakura!" I decided against using the nickname I gave her, but I do pop my hip out in a superior pose. Her green eyes sparkly with friendliness just for a moment, before her mind recognizes it's me, and quickly commands those same beautiful emeralds to glower at me.

"What do you want Ino-pig?" She scoffs. I bite my lip, trying to ignore her insult.

"Nothing really billboard brow," I can't help myself. I poke her in the forehead as I lean over. It's times like these that I remember how much shorter she is then me. Sakura swats my hand away with great aggravation.

"Good then, because I promised to meet Naruto for ramen." She starts to walk away.

"Lost Sasuke, so know your setting your sights on Naruto? Never thought you'd be the one to settle for anything less than the, oh so cool Sasuke-kun!" I shout out. The moment the words leave my lips, I feel stupid. It's really my own envy that's making me act like a bitch. Why can't I just stop this act and tell her how I really feel?

"Shove it Ino!" Because I would get rejected, I remind myself, as Sakura hurries off in anger.

"Smooth…" I whisper to myself. I start to make my way back home, having blown my chance yet again to have a civil conversation with Sakura. I let my mind drift back to memories of me and Sakura when we were just kids. Best friend…I loved her even then, and I was overly protective. She'd make me flower necklaces, and I made sure no one made her cry. That all changed when Sasuke caught her eye. I know Sakura thinks I started to be mean toward her because I like the dark haired boy too, but really I didn't know how to handle the threat that Sasuke posed. Instead I let out my anger on her, and tried to get her attention in anyway possible, even if that meant arguing about a boy I didn't even feel attracted to. I tried to convince myself I did like Sasuke, and that's why I was acting up, but really when your that young you just don't think about love that much. You don't know anything about love until you get older.

* * *

"Wow Ino I've never seen you dressed like that before," Choji points out between potato chips. I simply slide into the both, and shrug off his comment.

"It's refreshing to see that you don't always fuss over you appearance, so troublesome. It's a waste of time really." Shikamaru adds his two cents.

"Yeah, yeah, Ino's not wearing her lovely outfits, try not to morn; I'm sure you guys can go one day without seeing my lovely body," I joke, and wink at Choji, who blushes in response. I wasn't planning on going anywhere today, really I was studying up on medical jutsus, before I got a message from Shikamaru asking if I wanted to have lunch with him and Choji. I was in lounging clothes ok, a girls gotta be comfortable when she's hitting the books right? I'm simply wearing a baggy white shirt hand some navy pants. My hair is up in a bun, and no makeup on my face—though I don't wear that much to begin with, despite what Shika thinks I'm not that vain.

"You kinda look like a boy." Shikamaru says, with just a slight hint of a smirk on his uncaring face.

"Oh you're just jealous cause I'd make a way hotter guy then you Shika," I tease back. Choji burst out laughing, a few crumbs of chips spewing out of his mouth.

"Yeah right," Shikamaru mumble.

"She has a point, you're not exactly a ladies' man," Choji agrees between giggle.

"Look who's talking." This stops Choji's laughter instantly. His face become a little red, as he looks at the brunette, and I can't help the bad feeling starting to bubble up in me. Shikamaru—who had closed his eyes a while back—opens one eye lazily to look back at Choji.

"What?" He questions, and I shrink into my seat a little. I feel the testosterone crackle in the air.

"I bet Ino would get more dates then you!"

"I don't care," Shikamaru sighs, out but doesn't close his eyes, instead popping open the other one to stare at our chubby friend.

"Oh you don't?" Choji smiles and I can smell the distinct stench of male competition. No matter how uncaring a man is, you don't attack his ego. Even Shikamaru has an ego, and it's just been wounded.

"How about a bet?"

"How troublesome…"

"You don't have anything better to do," Choji states. "Unless you're afraid you'd lose."

"Hey, hey!" I pop into the conversation. "Don't start a bet that involves me without consulting me first!"

"Sorry Ino, but I'm sure you could bet Shika."

"Of course she could, she's a girl she knows what girls want, she could sweet talk anyone into dating her." If only it where that easy…My teammates don't' know about my sexuality, I don't think it's a big deal. If they don't ask, then I won't tell. Besides everyone seems to think I only have eyes for Sasuke…

If I were a guy...I wonder if Sakura would even spare me a glance. I look at my two teammates arguing about how I would have an unfair advantage. Then an idea hits me. I smile a little; this could be a perfect way to get Sakura's attention! Even if it's only for a little while…to be able to have just one date, and maybe just one kiss, from Sakura would be enough. I just want the chance…But, it seems like a hopelessly romantic thing to think about. I shake my head deciding no matter how hopeless, I would love to have a moment to spend with Sakura without having to keep up my charade and hiding my feels.

With determination, I raise my hands up, and stop the two boys from arguing.

"Ok then, how about this, Choji bets you that I can get more dates as a boy, then you can get as a girl."


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: the transformation

We are all gathered at Choji's house, getting ready to create our alter egos. I brought some of my clothes to Shikamaru, and he brought his for me. I'm actually surprised Shika's going through with this, I thought he'd just shrug it off, but I suppose my thoughts on the male ego where correct. Shikamaru, wants to prove Choji wrong, even if that mean dressing like a girl and going out with guys. It makes me wonder what Shika's sexuality is…he's always called relationships bothersome; wonder if that was just a cover up so he could safely stay in the closet. I chuckle to myself a little, as I sift through the pile of boy clothes in front of me.

"Do you have anything that isn't' purple?"

I glare up at my teammate. "Do you have anything that isn't green?"

"Fair enough." Shika mutters out, and take one of my belly free shirts, and a fishnet shirt, along with a tight skirt and leggings. "What about jewelry, did you bring any earrings?"

I look up at the brunette, and suppress a giggle. Choji on the other hand chuckle under his breath. "I didn't think you'd want any."

"Might as well wear them, since my ears are pierced," he explains. I nod, and take out the large hoop earrings I'm wearing

"Here," I hand them to him, "I won't be wearing any earrings anyway."

"Thanks," he takes then and then picks up one of my sports bras. "Here goes nothing," He says and gets up to go into Choji's bathroom to change. Choji and I smile at each other.

"Hey, you think you can cut my hair?" I ask him.

"You wanna cut it?"

"I've had it short before, no big deal. Besides if I keep it long, all the girls will know it's me."

"How do you want me to cut it?" Choji asks, and takes out one of his Kunai.

"Kinda choppy, I want it to spike up a little in the back, but I'm keeping my bang s the way they are!" I say, grabbing the hair over my eye protectively.

"Ok, I'll try." I can feel the kunai cut at my ponytail at an angle. My hair drops to the floor and I can't help but let out a grieving sigh. I love my hair, ok; I prided myself on its long silky strands. It'll grow back though. I run my hands through it and shag it out a bit.

"When Shika comes out, you can look at it in the mirror." Choji offers and I nod, with a slight smile. Just as I finish nodding the door to the bathroom opens.

"So, is it convincing?" I look up to see Shikamaru with his hair down, earrings on, and lipstick covering his thin lips. He's wearing the outfit he picked out, and managed to stuff the sport bra, so it looks like he has A cups. I'm astonished to see that Shika actually has hips! Sure there not as wide as a women's, but they complement the fake boobs.

"Damn…" Choji gasps a little. I don't' blame him; Shikamaru doesn't look that bad; he's even wearing high heels! He swishes over, and it's then I notice the cigarette in his hand. He stands in front of use, and puts his free hand on his hip.

"What's the matter big boy?" Shikamaru says in a higher version of his voice, slowly taking a drag of his cigarette, "Afraid your parents might see you with this bad girl?" He finishes sugestivly.

I burst out laughing, but Choji doesn't find it funny. "Wow, Shika, who knew you could be such a slut!" I say between fits of laughter.

"Learned from the best." He says looking at me.

I frown, "Hah, ha very funny." I grumble. I get up grabbing some clothes and head into the bathroom myself. I look in the mirror to check out my hair, and decide to add a little gel to give it that 'Sasuke' lift in the back. I pull on a plain black shirt, and a cargo green long sleeve jacket, gray shorts and the transformation is complete. With the baggy material and the tight sports bra pulling back my breast, you can't see the curve of my body at all. I do my best man stance, before deciding to coolly walk out to present myself to the others.

"Yo," I great as I reenter the room.

"Mmmh, what's your name handsome?" Shika asks taking another drag of the cigarette.

I think for a moment, "Inazo, and you're must be angel." I say deepening my voice.

"No, Sheiko."

"You guys are creeping me out, are you sure you two haven't done this before?" Choji asks. I laugh, and Shika—Sheiko glares at him.

"You're the one who started this stupid bet, afraid you'll lose?" Shikamaru mutters out.

"Yeah right, Ino's way better looking as a guy then you are as a girl." Choji says.

"Now, you shouldn't talk to a lady like that," I say in my 'man' voice.

* * *

"I wouldn't have thought Shikamaru would even go through with it," Hinata says quietly as she takes a bit of her food. She's my first official 'date' of the bet, besides I wanted to tell her about the whole deal.

"Yeah, but it should be fun. I was thinking…it'd be easier for me to talk to Sakura this way." I keep my voice low.

"I don't know, Ino—Inazo" Hinata corrects herself with a slight giggle. "Isn't that like lying to her?"

"No, I'll tell her eventually…I just want to know if I have a chance. After I tell her it's really me, it'll be alright if she doesn't want to talk to me again."

"I don't think this is a good way to approach it."

"Maybe if she falls in love with Inazo, Ino might have a chance, huh?" I wink at Hinata.

"I think sexuality is a little more complicated than that."

"I know, I know, can't I dream?" I give Hinata a pleading look.

"You can do what you want…just don't hurt Sakura, that'll just make everything worse."

"I would never hurt her," I say letting that old feeling of protectiveness come over me.

"Not intentionally," Hinata whispers. I look at her, but she just continues to eat. I get the hint, and decided to drop the subject; I don't' really want to argue with Hinata about this anyway. I know what I'm doing might end badly…but I'm not expecting to get anything permanent out of this anyway. I don't have a chance with Sakura, not as Ino.

"So what do you think? Am I a hot date or what?" I ask Hinata, with a grin, putting on a boyish demeanor.

"You're quiet the looker Inazo-kun." Hinata smiles brightly at me.

"Thank you Hina-chan, you are a rose among thorns." I flirt with her, Hinata rolls her eyes a little at me, but giggle anyway.

"Well it's been fun but I should be getting home, I don't want Neji to worry." She says getting up.

"Oh, let me walk you home," I offer, and Hinata waits as I pay the bill. I hold the door open for her, and not a block away I can see Shika—Sheiko I mean, leaning against a lamp poll. Jeez he looks like a stripper. However, a boy seems interested and is talking to him. I might not be in the lead soon.

"Oh, look it's Kiba, who's that with him." I cover my mouth to stop from laughing, and lean in close to Hinata.

"That's Shikamaru," I whisper. She lets out a little gasp, "Shall we?" I over my arm and Hinata stops staring wrapping both her arms around mine. I look up at the stars; I could get use to this. I don't know why guys don't use the 'gentlemen' act, it gets you such closeness from you date. Or, maybe Hinata just trusts me because we're friends. She's not uncomfortable with my sexuality, and knows I would never make any serious advances at her.

"I wish more boys were like you, Inazo-kun," Hinata says softly. I grin at her.

"I'm sure there are some out there. Besides your innocents brings out the gentlemen in a guy." My friend looks up at me with a smile, happy to play along with the bet.

"So what do your parents think of you being here?" Hinata ask. Translation: do your parents know about the bet?

"They don't think much of it; I told them why I wanted to come out tonight. My father seemed amused, my mother was a little upset." Translation: my dad was silently wishing that I was really a boy and, my mom was pissed I cut my hair, and didn't think dressing like a boy was a very lady like thing to do.

We arrive at Hinta's place, and she untwines her arms from around my elbow.

"Well I'll see ya," I say. Hinata suddenly leans up and gives me a peck on the cheek, silently whispering.

"Good luck Ino." I can help the small blush, but smile at my encouraging friend anyway.

"Who is this Hinata?" I look to see Neji had just opened the door. At that moment I knew how every guy felt when meeting a male family member of the girl they were dating. Neji was practically trying to burn a whole through me with his glare.

"This is Inazo, he's a distant relatives' of Ino, who's visiting." She says in a whisper.

"I'm Neji, Hinata's cousin, thank you for bringing her home," He says curtly before pulling her in and slamming the door in my face.

"Whoa," I breathe out, staring at the door for a while. It's amazing how much Neji's and Hinata's relationship has changed since the Chunin exam. He's acting like I'm going to deflower her or something, just by standing to close! I shrug it off, and slowly make my way home. I'll have to 'introduce' myself to Sakura tomorrow. I won't move to fast…but I wonder how she'll respond to meeting Inazo. Will she be able to tell it's me?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The rejection

I close my bedroom door behind me and immediately take of the binding around my chest. I let air fill my lungs, and slide down the door. After a couple of hours with your boobs patted down it gets a little hard to breathe.

This evening I took Tenten out for a date. Making me and Shika even. It seems that it's harder to get guys to go out on a decent date; most of them are just interested in getting in his pants. I couldn't help but laugh at that when he told me. Of course Chouji is the one keeping official score. So far the only boys gentlemanly enough to take Sheiko on a decent date have been, Rock lee –no surprise there—and Shino—big surprise there.

Tenten was easy to lure into a date. She absolutely fell in love with me. I'm just that sexy of a man. However it seems that Neji is a thorn in my side. While on a date with the bun headed girl, Hinata walked by and gave me a greeting. Neji then went into a tantrum, asking why I'm out with Tenten when just last night I had taken his dear cousin on a date. Hinata explained that I took her out for dinner as a thank you for helping me get around Konoha, and keeping me company on my first day. The story calmed Neji down, and made Tenten swoon about what a gentlemen I am. She then asked if I could meet her again, which prompted the meeting at Chouji's house.

We hadn't discussed reoccurring dates as being part of the bet, however Shika agreed that they should count; seeing as he was having such a hard time, and Shino had ask him out again just this morning.

Right now though I can't think of anything better to do then lay down in my fluffy bed and sleep. I'll think of where to take Tenten on our next date tomorrow, after all I have some time.

* * *

The door to the flower shop opens with a chime of a bell. I look up from my magazine, ready to ask 'how may I help you.' However dazzling green eyes take me by surprise. I didn't expect Sakura to pop in.

"Uh, hey, can I help you?"

She blinks her eyes. "Who are you? I didn't know Ino had a brother." I can't help but grin, she has no clue it's me.

"I'm her cousin Inazo."

"I didn't know Ino had a cousin either." She says with one eyebrow lifted to take up some space on her cute, giant forehead. I can't help but smile.

"Well I didn't know Konoha had such cute girls." I say with a wink.

She gasps and steps back, but soon recovers from the shock and balls her fits at her side. "I can see the relation between you and that cocky Ino-pig!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say about my dear cousin," I repress the urge to call her billboard brow, however my snide remake still ticks her off, insult or not.

She blows air through her nose with great aggravation. "Whatever, are you going to help me or not!"

"Sure thing sweetheart, I'd love nothing more than to help a pretty lady like you." For a split moment I could see she was flattered but that vein in her forehead popped up soon enough.

"I need a 'thinking of you' present, nothing to fancy, just considerate," she says calming down and taking a step closer.

"For a boy?" I question, with genuine interest.

"For a friend," she nods. "He's been feeling down lately…I can't help but feel responsible" She drifts off into her own thoughts. With a frown I start to gather some flowers.

"Oh, he likes the color orange, maybe some tiger lilies."

I smile, these must be for Naruto. "What's been upsetting him?"

"A lot of things..." She whispers.

I start to arrange baby breaths, tiger lilies, and spiraling sticks.

"So where is Ino?"

Not looking up I reply, "We've switched places for a while, our parents think it'll open us up to new things."

"Oh."

"By the way," I put a white and orange striped bow around the light blue vase, "what's your name?"

"Oh, it's Sakura." She brushes off, and walks toward the counter, eyes sparkling as she takes in the sight of the arrangement. I can't help but feel pride.

"Mmmh, beautiful flowers for a beautiful flower." I say with a smirk. Sakura's cheeks turn pink with embarrassment, just a shade darker then her hair. She looks away and lets out an uneven laugh.

"I…what did you say your name was again?"

"Inazo," I say coolly.

She puts her hands around the vase. "I'm sure this will cheer my friend up, thank you Inazo. How much do I owe you?"

I turn toward the cash register, before an idea hit's me. "No charge."

"What?" Big green eyes look at me with surprise.

I lift up one finger, "under one condition."

"What is it?" She asks softly,

"Let me take you out tonight."

Her eye twitches, and she takes out some money and slams it on the table. "You'll have to do better than a couple of cheesy lines to get me out on a date!"

She storms off without another word, not even caring that she over paid me. I look at her mouth agape. Now I know how guys feel…girls can be so….infuriating! Sometimes I wonder why I even like Sakura!

* * *

I'm closing up shop, locking the doors and turning the sign. I can't help but feel a little disappointed that I couldn't convince Sakura to go out with me, then again I suppose it's for the best. I have another date coming up with Tintin.

"So how you doing, cutie?"

I turn around to find, 'Sheiko', looking at me lazily.

I give him a smile. "Fine how about yourself?'

"Just got back from my date with Shino. Under that creepy exoskeleton, he's not so bad," Shikamaru blows smoke out of his nose.

"Sounds like someone's falling in love." I tease.

"Love, how troublesome, I'm just in it to show you and Chouji I can get whoever I want."

"I didn't say anything; it was Chouji that implied you were ugly."

"Yeah well, he's…not… all that great looking himself," Shika takes a drag of his cigarette.

I frown a little. "Don' let it get to you; I never thought you were so sensitive."

"I don't care what others think about me."

"You should really stop smoking," I state changing the subject. Something about the look in Shika's eyes told me that despite what he said, he does care…at least if not about people's opinion, then Chouji's.

"Yeah, maybe, makes me look like a hooker," He says shrugging.

"Sensei wouldn't have wanted you t—"

"Don't," Shika stated flatly, his usually flat eyebrows turning down into a frown. He drops the cigarette and smothers it out with the tip of his black pumps.

I put the key to the flower shop into my pocket and stare at the 'sorry we're closed' sign for a little while.

"Shall I walk you home, me lady?" I say trying to lighten the mood. Shikamaru nods and I reach for him, wrapping my arm around his shoulder. I can almost feel the heavy weight he carries on them…maybe this bet has been a good distraction for him. He never lets' himself be emotional...and when you bottle all of that inside, and don't let yourself grieve, you mourn forever.

Shikamaru has always shrugged of responsibility and human interaction, but he has so much responsibility now. He interacts with people on a daily bases, it's his job…he's intelligent and finally putting it to use. However, I think he hasn't really looked inside himself deeply, really contemplated who he really is. He hides behind laziness, and pretends not to care, but he does care about a lot of things, and a lot of people.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the mission starts

"Stupid," I mutter under my breath as I walk back home. The street lights are bright, and the lanterns flicker, all helping to illuminate the nighttime streets. People walk hand in hand. Girls in love with boys, boys in love with boys…girls in love with girls. You never really notice the gay population until it becomes painfully aware that you are still single, and might just stay that way. I let out a groans, and stuff my hands in my pocket. I suppose I'm thing of all this because, most of the girls I know are straight, and or annoying. It makes me wonder where all these gay couples find each other, and why can't I find someone. Ok, in all honesty I'm still sore about Sakura blowing of my advances yesterday!

It's immature, and crazy, but I just want her to notice me, spend some time with me, without seeing the 'Ino' she knows. I think the years spent together have her seeing me in a bad light. That's why I thought this bet would give me a great chance to show her how I really feel. Maybe I'm just being a dreamer. Everyone likes to hope thought, everyone plans out their own little romance story in their head and hope that is works out just like they imagines.

I open the door to my house, the lights are cut off, and I stumble towards my room in the dark. I'm tired; Tenten can be an exhausting date. She needs entirely too much attention, and she actually tried to cop a feel! I thought only guys where that perverted! I'm not planning on going out with her again, that's for sure. I flop down onto my bed, lazily wiggling out of my clothes and unwrapping my chest. I think I'll just sleep in my underwear tonight. I haphazardly wrap the blanket around myself.

_It's sunny, and the Sakura trees are blooming bright pink, sparkling like they are cover in fairy dust. I find myself walking through the trees, soft petals raining down before turning into shining snow at my feet. I see a figures ahead of me, they seems familiar so I continue to walk towards them. _

_I stop in my tracks as petals surround the form in front of me. "I've been waiting for you, Ino.' A seductive sultry voice calls to me, and the petals fall, and I get a glimpse of familiar pink hair. Sakura turns around to face me, and I notice that she's wearing a light pink bikini._

"_What are you doing here?" I question her. Who the hell wears a bikini in the middle of a forest?_

"_I already told you, I've been waiting for you." She walks towards me and wraps her arms around me. I was speechless, as she presses her breast against mine._

_She looks at me with her bright green eyes, and I'm hypnotized. She leans up to kiss me, and I relax into her embrace._

"_Inazo," She mutters as we part lips. The name takes me by surprise, and I step back, not understanding why suddenly she would call me by that name. When I separate myself from her I notice we are no longer surrounded by trees, but instead sand and ocean._

"_What's wrong?" Sakura ask tucking a lose strand behind her ear._

"_Why did you call me by that name?"_

"_What do you mean, Inazo? You're acting weird," She laughs and reaches for my hand. "Come on lets go swimming. _

"_No…I mean hold on." I say pulling away. "I don't have a swim suit."_

_Sakura laughs beautifully, the sun hitting her face just right. "Yes you are."_

_Confused I look down to see that indeed I'm wearing swimming trunks, but, what takes me by surprise is my rather manly bare chest._

"_What the…" I trail off as I run hands over my body. This can't be…this isn't me. This isn't' who I am. I look up to see Sakura gone. I try to find her, and run down the beach. By the waves I see two figures._

"_Hey!" I call out; more concerned about Sakura rather than having my sexy female body replaced by rippling abs. The two look up from splashing in the waves and I see it's Choji and Shikamaru._

"_Oh, you guys, have you seen Sakura?" _

"_Wow Ino, when did you get a penis?" Choji asks._

"_What!" I scream at him, what a weird thing to say. But when I look down at myself again trying to figure out why he would say that, I see my swim trunks are gone!_

"Nooooo, I want my body back!"

"I was just going to get you up to have some breakfast." I blink and see my mother looking at me, hand poised to shake my shoulder. I draw the covers back and touch my chest just to be sure my bouncing bosom are still there, before spreading my lags to make sure my panties didn't' have a bulge in them.

"What a weird dream."

My mom just gives me a look, before turning around to leave. She stops at the door and looks over her shoulder at me. "Oh and could you watch the shop again today dear?

* * *

"Maybe the dream had a meaning to it," Hinata suggest shyly.

"Like what? That by taking this bet I'm slowly turning into a man? I'm not having a sex change I can tell you that. Something drastic has to happen before I'm this," I gesture to my Inazo self, "for the rest of my life.

"No nothing like that, maybe it means that by using this bet to get to Sakura, your hiding yourself, and that's not good. You want Sakura to love you, not Inazo, right?" I say nothing but just look at Hinata thoughtfully. "Maybe…that's what it means," she mutters softly look at her feet.

"Maybe." I say smiling at her, so she won't feel so awkward. "But it doesn't' matter she not to fond of Inazo. She came in here a couple of days ago; I tried to use my 'manly' charm. She just blew me out."

"Oh, Ino you of all people should know that just cause a girl turns you down at first doesn't mean she's not interested. Besides...you wouldn't give up on Sakura that easy."

"No, I wouldn't, but it is a little discouraging and then that strange dream," I muse to myself.

"Hinata!" We both look at the door, and I sink behind the counter.

"Did you get the flowers you wanted?" He asks but looks at me the whole time he's speaking.

"Neji, I told you I wanted to visit, I didn't say anything about flowers." She says quietly.

"Well, I'm sure Inazo is busy so come on lets go." Neji grabs her hand, and pulls her through the door, but not before giving me a nasty glare, and making a gesture with that says 'I'm keeping my eye on you.'

I straighten up and let out a sigh of relief, I don't' understand why Neji's so protective. It's only been three and a half years ago, since he beat Hinata up and hated her guts. The bell above the door tells me that someone has enters. I put on a smile and look up; said smile only gets bigger when I see Sakura entering.

"Hey, need some more flowers?' I ask in my fake voice.

"No—" she doesn't get to finish her sentence, because at that time Naruto makes an entrance.

"So you must be Inazo!" Naruto runs up to me. "Sakura told me about you, you're just as good as your cousin when it comes to flowers." He says enthusiastically. Sakura steps up as well, with a soft smile on her face.

"This is Naruto, I thought since you're new here you'd like to meet some guys you could hang out with."

"That's very thoughtful of you."

"So how long will you be staying in Konoha?" The blonde asks kindly.

"Actually…I'm not sure."

"Well I hope Ino is doing well in your village—"

"Pff, Ino-pig's probably got them scared." Sakura mutters. I look at her and in a way I take the stamen as a complement. So it's not stated in the nicest way, but she's confident that I can take care of myself.

"Yeah I'm sure she's fine."

"Where is you village?"

"Um...it's just a real small place, you've probably never head of it."

"Is it close by?" Naruto presses.

"No not really, but it's not too far off, it's more like a farm community…you know." I say somewhat nervously.

"Oh…hey have you meat that new girl that's been around. Kiba said there had been this new chick, I don't' know her name."

It must be Shikamaru he's talking about. I'm glad our disguises are working so well. "Yeah I've met her. Well if you don't mind, I really have to work, you know."

"Oh yeah of course, well lets go Naruto." Sakura says.

"It was nice meeting you." Naruto calls as both of them leave.

"Nice meeting you too," I reply. I rest my cheek on my fist as I watch them turn the corner. I wonder why Sakura brought Naruto around.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The spy

"Thanks for inviting me out for Ramen," I say thankfully to Naruto. He gives me a big smile, and even thought it's sincere, I can't help but wonder why Sakura introduced us. Is she trying to get dirt on me? Or maybe she's using Naruto to tell her if I'm a nice guy or not. I'll have to be on my best behavior no matter the reason.

"No problem, you must be lonely here." Naruto says in conversation.

I shake my head. "The girls here are rather friendly." I say careful not to suggest anything. After all I don't want Sakura to think I'm a player. I laugh to myself at the thought.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking that Ino is probably having a harder time at my village then I am here. Everyone's being so nice."

"That's good," the blonde leans in close to me. "So about those friendly girls."

"W-what about them?"

"Well, good looking guy like you, you've probably been out on plenty of dates already. Maybe you can put in a good word for me," Naruto chuckles, and leans away putting his hands behind his head. As I watch him lean into the pose, I see something just past him. It looked almost as if someone was watching us, but maybe I'm just being paranoid. I should give Sakura some credit, she is sweet when she wants to be; she probably just introduced us out of kindness.

"I've been on a few, but those girls really didn't catch my eye." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Really, there isn't' one girl that's caught your eye."

"I didn't say that, there is one, but…" I trail off letting my mind wonder to Sakura again. Maybe if I get on Naruto's good side (which isn't' hard to do) I'm one step closer to impressing Sakura. I'm sure once she lets me in, and really gets to know me she'll give me a chance. A frown consumes my face and I look at my feet. She'll be getting to know me through Inazo, so even if she falls in love with my personality, we still have bad blood between us, and who knows if she'll accept me after… the bet is over. I really should have thought this through more, but at the same time having a chance to date Sakura…to stare new, I think that'll be worth it. She might hate me afterward, but at least I would have had a taste of what it could be like. Even thought we have known each other since childhood…a lot has change. I don't deal with my feelings so childishly anymore; I've come to realize things. Things I'm too afraid to tell her as Ino, but I can hid behind Inazo and be myself. It's selfish in a way…and I wonder if in the end I'm only going to end up hurting her.

"What's wrong?"

I snap out of my thoughts and look up at Naruto. "Oh it's nothing, I'm just wondering if…the girl who caught my eye, would even give me the light of day. If she really knew who I am, you know, would she still give me the light of day."

Sad blue eyes study me with a rare displace of insight. "I'm sure, if it's true love she will. I…I still have feelings for someone, even though they've changed a lot. It seems stupid, but emotions can be like that," Naruto shrugs.

"I'm sure it'll work out for the both of us." I tell him. I've never seen this side of Naruto before, he's really matured. I'm sure with all that training and things Naruto has had to deal with, he's broadened his view of the world. I look up to the sky as m e and Naruto go silent again, and can't help but to think if maybe Sakura has matured to. Maybe she's more open minded to. Maybe our little rivalry is just based on a habit, a familiar comfortable situation we both have control of. After all we don't have control of too many things. Conflicts between nation and dangerous mission, it's nice to come home and just fall into a comfortable routine. I'm partially to blame as well, I like teasing Sakura it's just so easy to get her worked up.

"We're here." Naruto says excitedly. So maybe he hasn't matured that much. I take a seat down next to him, he's already talking to the shop owner casually.

"Here let me order for you, I've been here so many times I know what's best."

"Um…ok." I nod with a smile. "So what made Sakura want to introduce us? I mean when I first met her she didn't seem too fond of me." I say casually trying to figure out the motive behind all this. I just can't put it past Sakura to be a manipulative about the situation.

"Well we've both been dealing with a lot lately, so I think she wants me to get out a little more. Guess you came just in time?" Naruto smiles at me in a goofy yet heartwarming way.

"Well I won't be her for long." I retort, as a bowl of ramen is set in front of me.

Naruto grabs a pair of chopsticks from a nearby cup, and while breaking them apart informs me. "No but it doesn't mean I can't enjoy your company for now. Besides would you really just want to spend you whole visit here around a bunch of love sick girls, or stay in that shop?"

I get my own chopsticks, "I guess not." We both start to eat. I put a bundle of noodles too my lips, and look down into the broth. I notice something purple. Uh...octopus, not really my favorite, but I wouldn't be polite to complain about it. I slurp up the noodles, and dunk my chopstick back in to grab another bundle of noodles. I pull up but it seems my sticks are stuck. Naruto is happily slurping away next to me, and I just try to tug my utensils free. I look up to see if maybe the cook, or shop keeper can give me an explanation as to why I have sticky ramen, but I see neither of them there…odd. I let my chopstick go, if I pull any more I might end up with the soup on my lap.

"Something wrong with your food?" Naruto ask, and I look up to see his blue eyes looking at me with slight worry, as if by not eating I've insulted him.

"Um…I seem to have a problem with my chopsticks."

"Oh don't be shy; what are you on a diet eating up." Naruto hit my heartily on the back, and I fall forward a little bit not expecting the gesture.

Reluctantly I try to pick up the chop stick again. I give it a good pull, and soon after I hear a plop. Some warm liquid spilled into my lap but that's not what has me squirming. On the end of my chop sticks is a little purple octopus.

"It's a live!" I stupidly point out, dropping the utensils into the bowl, causing more broth to splatter my pants. Naruto stares at me bowl to his mouth.

"Why—why is there an octopus in my Raman?"

"Well if you don't like it, just say so," he says with a hurt tone in his voice.

"No…no, It's alive, didn't you hear me."

"I doubt it," Naruto tells me, but I can see the small smile twitching on his lips. Is this some sort of prank!

"Is there a problem." Suddenly the cook pops up out of no wear. I jump a little out of surprise.

"No, no, It's fine," I say waving my hands. I really don't want to start a scene.

"He says there's something in his soup."

I grab the bowl quickly and glare at Naruto to shut up. "It's really nothing I must be seeing things sorry." I explain and look down into the bowl to find a big eyed octopus looking at me with great anger. It's the ramen too hot for that thing? It should be dead!

Naruto quickly finishes up his Raman and bounces out of his seat. "Well are you going to finish it or just stare?"

"Um…no I'm fine." I set the bowl down; ignoring the mean look I'm getting from the cook behind the bar.

"Well, are you going to pay?" The old man asks me. I look at Naruto expecting to find him pulling out his wallet, but he simply gesture for me to do as the man says.

"I..I'm paying?" I ask trying to keep my voice under control. I knew there was something behind this outing. This has to be some sort of test! But what's the point? To see how long I can keep my temper? With a slightly aggravated sigh I pull out my wallet and pay. Maybe I'll ask Choji later if I can count this as a date; I've been paying for meals for almost a week now. I put the money on the country, and my wallet feels light, however I try to not over react. This better not be some joke or prank.

"Well come on, I'll show you some gathering spots around town." Naruto says happily as if he didn't just mooch money from me. I follow him, and look up at the sky which is now getting darker. On one of the roof tops I see something pink, but when I try to focus on what it was, it's gone. I can't help but shake the feeling that pink blob might have been Sakura. I grumble to myself.

What's this all about….maybe she knows? Oh god, maybe she knows it's me, and think s I was teasing her when I was hitting on her at the shop! I didn't think my disguise what that transparent, after all a lot of the people around town haven't recognized me. Did I slip up at some point?

"Why are you so pale?" I get pulled out of my thoughts by Naruto. I shake my head.

"You're a pretty weird guy, come on, I'm sure there will be some others where we're going." He explains cheerfully.

* * *

We're shuffling past tree branches, as we go deeper into the forest near the training grounds. I never bothered to come out here at night, seeing as most of the guys gathered at the spot, and usually I was hanging out with Hinata, or doing something else. Shikamaru had assured me I wasn't missing out on anything, but then again he finds everything boring.

"Hey guys," Naruto great pushing a final branch out of the way, only to let it whip lash and hit me in the face. I rip the branch down, and enter the clearing, not in full control of my temper. A girl can only take so much!

"Have you met Inazo," I try to force a smile as Naruto introduces me to the group, which consists of Rock Lee, Shino, Kiba, and Neji. I'm not surprise to see Neji's eyes narrowing to glare at me.

"Yeah I've met him, tried to molest Hinata." He puffs out crossing his arms over his chest. At this Kiba gets up defensively, and Shino shifts towards me more. Not that I can tell if he's looking at me or not, with those dark glasses.

"You did what?" Kiba growled out.

I put my hands up defensively. "I took her out for dinner, she was nice enough to show me around a little."

"Then he brings her home was practically trying to get into her pants on the porch," Neji says with deep aggravation. What is wrong with him? Since when was he looking out for Hinata's virginity? If he wanted anyone to beat up, he should be beating up Naruto, for breaking her heart, even if she's over it now.

"You know, now that you mention it I've seen him around with a lot of the girls," Lee chimes in happily. "He seems like gentlemen, the ladies are always happy to be around him." I silently thank Lee for defending me, but most of the group seems to be unconvinced.

"Well he took me out for ramen so he's okay with me!" Naruto chirps out taking a seat next to kiba.

"Oh so not only do you take Hinata out and then turn around and go out with TenTen, but now your courting Naruto!" Neji says with great outrage.

"What no! He's not my type!"

"What's that suppose to mean? You think you're better than him, I'll have you know he saved this village," Rock lee announce with great drama and a sparkle in his eye. "He's very youthful and anyone would be lucky to have him as a friend."

"Wha...you're joking right?" The statement comes out wrong as many of the guys glare at me. I mean I know Naruto's awesome a little immature but a sweet guy all around, but could they really have misunderstood my earlier statement so much that they felt they needed to defend him?

"It's always the guys with the spiky hair, its cause I'm fat isn't it!" Naruto gasp out suddenly and buries his face in his hands. "I should have no to stay away from the blonde version of Sasuke!" Naruto peeks out between his finger and I can see that his eyes are completely dry, but apparently I'm the only one as the rest of the group pats him on the shoulder and their stares tell me to leave.

"Um… nice meeting all of you, thanks for taking me out Naruto." At that statement the blonde burst into more fake tears, and I quickly retreat.

What the hell was that all about?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The reward

I sit dazed at the counter of my parents flower shop still thoroughly confused about yesterday, when the bell chime signals a customer. I'm really not in the mood to deal with customers today. I was hoping it would be a slow day and there wouldn't be any customers. I suppose that was too much to ask for. I look up and the greeting I usually say quickly leaves my mouth.

"You!" I point at the innocent looking person in front of me. "What the hell was yesterday all about; do you think I'm gay or something?" I shout accusingly. Ok, so I am gay but not that kind of gay, cause that would make my straight so I'm not gay…Uh I don't know, I just don't like guys!

"What?" Innocent green eyes look at me and a smile comes to Sakura's face. "You said your parents sent you out her to have new experiences right?"

"Yeah but I don't think they meant of a sexual kind." I say fighting the urge to yell at her and call her billboard brow, and just go plain Ino on her ass. However, that would blow my cover, and be really awkward to explain at this point in time.

"Besides, I asked you out on a date not your friend," I sigh submissively.

Sakura approaches me with a bounce in her step. "Naruto came home crying you know…I should have known better," She boosts herself up to sit on the counter by the register all teasing aside and a serious expression on her face.

"What were you thinking?"

Sakura lets out a sigh and looks at me for a while before opening her mouth. "You reminded me of an old friend me and Naruto shared. I 'light' version of him, in every way. You were more talkative and…you look a lot like him. Full lips, the shape of your face…and that hair," She trails off, and looks at my chopped off blonde locks. Seeing the pain in her eyes I can't help but feel guilty for picking this particular hairdo.

"I thought maybe if I got Naruto out with you he'd cheer up. He hasn't been socializing with anyone, but me. He's been pretty antisocial and…I just wanted him to have some fun. He still seems pretty erratic and when we met up he was still crying telling me how much you reminded him of S—our friend." She corrects. She smiles at me. "He wanted me to tell you 'sorry for being so emotional last night.' After he calmed down he did say he had fun, that you were calm polite and a good listener, if not a little jumpy. But, he found that funny…you know he loves to play tricks on people." Sakura explains with mirth in her eye.

"Well I didn't enjoy that trick," I mutter out my mind going directly to the octopus.

"I did…you handled it well, and it's been the first trick he played for years." Sakura let out a soft laugh. "I'm glad you got him to loosen up a little, he's been so serious…well thanks." She jumps off the counter, and even though so much has been explained I still feel confused. I watch and she looks over her shoulder before spining around to face me.

She tucks away a pink strand that was covering her face, and she looks up at me with big eyes, and contemplative lips. I can't help but think back to the day I gave her that red ribbon for her hair. The look she gave me back then was so thoughtful, unsure, and innocent; just like now.

"How about I make it up to you?"

I'm shaken out of my thoughts and focus in on my long time friend…or rather reluctant rival.

"I'll take you out to a picture show tomorrow night, my treat." She says tilting her head to the side with a shy smile on her face. That's the Sakura I like to remember, the shy little girl, the one who need my help to boost her confidence. The blossom who followed me around like a little sister, hanging on my every word. Back then all I wanted to do was protect her, and force her to grow a bit of a backbone.

She's older now and I know she doesn't need my protection, but she did need my help, and I helped her even if I wasn't aware of it. I can't help but feel warm bubbles popping in my stomach and I smile back at her with confidence, and pride.

"I would love that."

* * *

I tap on the small window, and pray that Hinata is in her room. Luckily she pocks her head out to see what the noise was.

"Hinata!" I whisper harshly, hiding in some bushes under her bedroom window.

"Ino?" She questions, and reaches into the bushes to pull me into her bedroom. "What are you doing? Why didn't you knock?"

"I did, and Neji answered the door, at this rate, Hinata, I don't think you'll ever have a boyfriend. You're cousin is insane," I mutter out bitterly, remembering how I was chase out of the Hyuga complex, and warned to stay away from Hinata.

"I'm sorry," Hinata says with a sot apologetic smile. I shake my head and brush it off. It's not her fault after all.

"Doesn't matter, I have great news!" I tell her excitedly and we sit on her bed.

"What is it?"

I reach for Hinata's hair and start to braid it absent mindedly. "Guess who I have a date with tomorrow?"

Light eyes turn to look at me, "Sakura?" she says with a slight squeak of disbelief in her voice. I nod, and continue to braid her long hair. "That's great, where will you be taking her?"

"We're going to watch a movie."

"So, what's your plan from here?"

I stop braiding and look blankly at the back of Hinata's head. "I haven't really thought about it. I mean it's not like I can tell her after the first date. I'll see how it goes, play it by ear, you know." I say quietly not really feeling confident about that course of action, but not seeing any other way to go about it. I wish I had a more definite plan, but it seems I haven't thought to far ahead. For now I'm just happy I have a date with Sakura, even if she thinks I'm a boy.

"Well, just keep that dream in mind." Hinata says with slight foreboding in her tone.

"What dream?" I mumble out, and start to braid her hair once again.

"You know the strange one you told me about. Where Sakura falls in love with Inazo, not you."

"Oh…Well Inazo is me so she'll fall in love with me regardless," I say defensively trying not to think back to the uncomfortable dream.

"You should know better than anyone that personality can't influence sexual preference."

"Well, if that's the case then I should just give up right now, seeing as she's obviously only interested in guys." I say with a slight anger in my voice.

"You don't' know that."

"Well, you don't know that she is even interested in girls. This whole thing..." I pause and take a deep breath. "I took the bet to see what it would be like…not to confess to Sakura, just live in a little bit of a fantasy for a little while. Pretend she belongs for me even for just a moment. I never expect to confess my feelings and have her fall for me. I will tell her, but it's more for my own closure then out of hope that she'll return the feeling."

Hinata reaches back and pulls the braid over her shoulder, before looking at me with a determined scowl on her usually gentle face. "Ino, you're being stupid. You're going to be living a lie, all just for a fantasy? For a little taste of something that you might never have? Isn't that a little self destructive?"

"Maybe…but I wasn't really thinking about the whole thing so deeply when I agreed to it. It's just a bet, a game, and excuse to pursue Sakura without fear of rejection."

"But you will get rejected in the end…if you don't come clean. She'll fall in love with Inazo, not you, and that will be the end of that."

"Inazo is still me, Hinata,' I say with an exhausted sigh.

"She'll fall for the boy you, not the girl you. You have to find out about her sexuality."

"And how do you suppose I do that, just say 'hey I was wondering if you were bisexual', during our date tomorrow."

Hinata blushes, and averts her eyes, 'No," she whispers out.

"Just let me enjoy this for now, ok? I'll deal with all the drama once it comes."

"If you're sure you know what you're doing, I just don't want to see you get hurt more than necessary."

"I know, but I'm a big girl I can handle myself." I give my friend a hug, and she wraps her arms around me tightly in return.

"Hinata, who are you talking t—" I become rigid and pull away from Hinata quickly, but it's too late.

"Neji, I was just—" Hinata doesn't get a chance to explain as Neji storms at me and grabs me by the shirt.

"I thought I told you to get lost, and now I find you in my cousin's room feeling her up?"

"I wasn't feeling her up!" I say loudly in my defense, throwing my hands up.

"We were just talking Neji, please just let him go." Hinata orders. He looks at me and then back to his cousin, before leaning close to me and whispering.

"You're lucky she's here right now, but you better pray I never catch you alone without anyone's protection." He lets me go and I look at him with wide eyes. He's gone completely off the deep end!

"I…bye Hinata," I say before quickly taking my leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The preparation

"Do dates with the 'same' sex count?" I question Choji, while using a curling iron on Shikamaru's hair. We've gathered together for an update on our progress, that and it seems that I'm not the only one with a big date tonight. Sheiko is going out with Neji; hopefully this will keep his mind on his own love life, instead of the imaginary one I seem to be forcing Hinata into; in his mind.

"I don't know…" Choji looks at Shikamaru who is stabbing one of the freshly curled locks with his finger and lets out a sigh, muttering 'dating's so troublesome' under his breath. I can't help but smile; after all he's the one who's going through all the trouble of gussying himself up for Neji.

"I guess it would be fair. The bet was that Ino can get more dates as a boy then me as a girl, we didn't say Ino can get more dates from girls, or anything like that. So both genders are up for grabs."

Choji nods in agreement, and I smile. "You just gave me an extra point Shika, I'm beating you know." I point out and twist the curling iron around his brown hair.

"Maybe but, I know Tamari swings that way and 'Shikamaru' got a letter from her today stating she's coming over for business. So 'Sheiko's' going to meet her and inform her that regretfully Shikamaru is out on a mission, and squeeze a date out of her from there." Shikamaru explains in a monotone and calculative way.

"Tamari's gay?" Choji and I both ask at the same time, and laugh at the fact that we were both thinking the same thing.

"I thought you two were going out for the longest time." Choji chimes in quickly before Shikamaru can answer.

"Just because two people hang out a lot doesn't mean anything. We're just very good friends, and of course our positions in our village cause us to meet a lot under business circumstances."

"Well I'm all done with your hair," I inform him, and fluff out the bouncing curls a little. Shikamaru leans over the hand held mirror I had given to him earlier to inspect my work. He seems satisfied and takes out a light peachy pink lip gloss to coat his mouth with. He's wearing a dress that has green plant designs on it, with a brown and gold lace jacket. It seems that he got tired of wearing my clothes and went out to get some more in his style; maybe I should get some nice clothes to wear for my date with Sakura too.

Once done applying his makeup Shika pulls on a pair of brown high heels with green gemstones covering the toe of the shoe.

"Well I'm gonna go," He announces and get up easily walking away even thought the heels of the shoes are very high.

"Wait I'll go with you, I want to take advantage of Neji not being around, and go talk to Hinata," I say getting to my feet. Shikamaru waits for me at the door, and I give Choji a quick hug, before gather up all my cosmetic supplies.

"See ya later Cho," I say before hurrying to catch up with Shikamaru, and we both leave Choji's house. We walk in silence, which really isn't anything unusal when it comes to Shikamaru, he's just not very talkative.

"Ino, can I ask you something personal?" Shikamaru questions softly, in that board tone of his.

"Sure." I say a little afraid that the topic of our old Sensei might come up. I know it still hurts Shikamaru to think about him.

"Are you a lesbian?" I stop in my tracks and Shikamaru does to at the exact same time, as if he caught my shadow and I was just following his lead.

"Yeah…how'd you know?"

"I always thought your obsession with Sasuke was kind of cliché, but I wasn't sure until this bet started. You seem so comfortable with dating girls—"

"Well you seem comfortable with dating boys." I point out, in an attempt to show him that it's not a valid argument, but when I look into Shika's eyes it hits me.

"You're—"

"Don't tell Choji, I think it'd freak him out, he's already freaked out about us being so good at cross dressing." Shikamaru mutters and we start walking again.

"I don't think he'd freak out. You know Choji could care less who we like; he has to big of a heart to let sexual preferences get in the way of our friendship."

"Still I don't like going around telling everyone," Shika takes out a cigarette and lights it, taking a long relaxing drag.

"For the longest time I thought, I was the only one. I knew it was illogical to think that, but I just felt isolated. When Tamari told me about herself, I felt a little better about the whole thing. But…being a lesbian is so different from being gay, isn't' it?"

I look at my teammate with slight pity. "Yeah…it is, but we still have to help one another out. Our experiences and feeling might be a little different, but we both face confusion, social isolation, and discrimination, along with being pushed into stereotypes." Gay men face more violence, mainly because well frankly men are just more violent. And while people go spitting on gays, they ignore lesbians. Chalking their sexuality up to some sort of feminist movement or stand a girl who never had a 'real man' is taking, just to spite the male race. Or that their sexuality stems from some sort of penis envy, and that every lesbian secretly wants to be a man. And alternatively, gay men are somehow less masculine and tough because secretly they want to be women. It doesn't matter that gay men are looked down upon and lesbians laughed at, because we are both pushed into this little one size fits all box and cast out as being abnormal.

"Was it Naruto?"

"What?"

"The boy 'Inazo' went out with, the reason you asked about same sex dating, you went out with Naruto right?"

"Yeah." I study Shikamaru, and he seems to be lost in thought. "You're not alone, and you know, he's available," I tease trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"I don't know if I'm that desperate yet." A small smile pulls at Shika's lips.

I smile back and look up to see that the Hyuga complex is just a couple of feet in front of us. "Well good luck on your date," I say before ducking into the bushes, Shikamaru gives me an odd look, but I simply give him a shooing motion with my hand, silently telling him not to worry about it and just go pick up Neji.

He shrugs dismissively, and drops his cigarette on the floor snuffing it out, before straighten his dress. He then starts to walk more effeminately towards the front door, standing heavily on one hip as he knocks.

I watch 'Sheiko' and Neji leave for their date hand in hand. Once they walk out of sight I hurry up to the front steps and knock on the door.

The door opens rather quickly with an annoyed looking Hanabi on the other end. "Uh…are you serious, first Neji now Hinata," she grumbles out before sharply turning and shouting, "Hinata you're boyfriends here!"

"I'm not—" I don't finish the sentence because Hanabi just walks away not even bothering to listen. Hinata comes to the door a minute later with a slightly confused look on her face, which is soon replaced with a smile.

"Don't mind her; she's been listening to Neji too much." She waves off. "What brings you here, don't you have a date with Sakura?"

"Yeah, and I want everything to be perfect. Come shopping with me?"

Hinata giggle and closes the door, "Ok, but we can only shop downtown, I don't want to run into Neji."

"Believe me I don't either," I groan out, and Hinata wraps an arm around my elbow.

"So what do you have in mind?"

"Nothing to fancy, but something that will impress her. I thought you might want to get out of the house, seeing as we can't hang out as much now that I'm a guy."

"It would be fun, thanks for still thinking about me." Hinata whispers out, and I can't help but blush a little, as I bend my arm and pull her a little closer.

It seems that I'm always drawn to women that have low self esteem, and I must admit part of the reason why Hinata and I are such good friend is because she reminds me of the younger version of Sakura. Shy, timid, and not sure of herself. Though that shyness is also why I could never see myself in a relationship with her (never mind the fact that Hinata's very much straight, and the new found information about how Neji feels about his little cousin dating)/. Sakura, she was shy, back when we were good friends, but it seem the more confident she got that father she pushed me away. Like I was reminded her of the scared little girl she was. Like she completely forgot that it was me that gave her that red ribbon she wore religiously, or that it was me that stood up for her when she was being picked out.

Of course Sasuke entering the picture didn't help. I admit when I was younger I had a bit of a crush on the effeminate boy, but at that age you hardly know what love is, well other then what you hear in fairy tales. Once I found out Sakura liked him too, I was jealous of him, and I decided that if Sakura was going to ignore me and continue pushing me away in favor of Sasuke, then I was going to pick on her, and be her rival. It was the only way I could get her attention anymore…

"Inazo?" Hinata's soft and worried voice pulls me out of my thoughts. It doesn't matter anymore, because know Sasuke is gone, and I have a date with Sakura. Who knows maybe having opportunity to spend time with her will make her see that we can still be friends after I reveal to her that Inazo is really Ino.

"Sorry Hinata, I was just thinking about fashion," I lie.

"I think maybe baby blue, would be a nice color on you," Hinata whisper out, and lets go of my arm as we reach the first store in the down town area.

"What about red?" I question as I pick up a red jacket.

"No, I think that's a little too flashy," Hinata say, and pulls out a light blue quarter sleeve jacket. The jacket has a dark blue line going across the chest with a Konoha leaf pattern on the left breast pocket the same baby blue color that adorns the rest of the jacket.

"You could wear a dark purple mesh shirt underneath," Hinata says walking over to the next rack to pick out an under shirt fitting that description.

"I do like purple." I mutter, just to be able to say something.

"I know." Hinata giggle and hand me a purple mesh shirt.

I smile at her, "Now for some dark blue pants to match the stripe in the jacket." I suggest, and Hinata nods in agreement.

"How about some shorts instead," Hinata pulls out a pair and shows them to me. "You can wrap some bandages underneath like you do with your purple outfits; it would really be your style then."

"I do need some more bandages, I don't want anything to pop out when I'm with Sakura," I think out loud.

"I think she'll love the way you look." Hinata says, feeling confident about her choice of clothes.

"If I remember correctly, just yesterday you were a little concerned about this date."

Hinata lets out a sigh and gives me a look of pity. "It's really your business, and I'm sorry for sticking my nose in it I'm just worried about you is all. But if you think you know what you're doing, all I can do is support you, right?"

"You're a great friend Hinata, and hopefully one day Neji will let you be a great girlfriend too."

Hinata blushes, but laughs anyway. "Go try on the clothes."

"Sure. Oh, you wanna maybe get a snack at the café down here after we're done shopping?" I offer.

"Sure, but first we have to find our perfect out fit for your date remember."

"I don't know, this seems like a pretty great outfit, I don't' think anything else can top it," I say slowly walking toward the dressing room.

"Don't forget to come out and let me see how it looks," Hinata calls after me.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to put the little Shika Ino moment in there, because sadly a lot of gays and Lesbians don't get along, for some stupid reason. I mean aren't there enough people out there that hate us, do we really need to hate one another? I love all ya'll, gay, straight, Lesbian, transgender, Bi, or pan sexual, I'll love you even more if you review, lol. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The date

There's nothing like a good shopping spree to build up your confidence…even if you are shopping for male clothes for your alter ego. Girl clothes is just way more numerous and fashionable, but Hinata did do a good job at picking out something that's to my taste and I believe I look really good for my date with Sakura.

I've been keeping my mind off a lot of stuff, and trying not to analyze this date to much or the impact it might have on my life. After all I can't afford to let it have an impact on my life; I can't let it impact Sakura either. It's just a little indulgence and there's no need for anyone to get hurt. But I really shouldn't worry about it after all, it's just one date. A date I'm planning on enjoying, since I don't know if I'll ever have the chance again.

I stand out in front of the Konoha Theater, waiting for Sakura to arrive. I can't help but smile, I can't remember the last time me and Sakura just hung out; never mind the date. I really do miss the old relationship we use to have when we where little, maybe after this bet is over I can use Inazo's 'visit' to spark a conversation and maybe become more friendly with Sakura, like we used to be. It doesn't have to lead to anything else. It'd be nice just to have my old friend back.

I let out a sigh' a part of me thinking my train of thought is ridiculous, that it wouldn't work because I might let something slip and then I'd chase Sakura away. But when I spot a pink figure coming toward the theater all thinking on the subject stops and I pull myself into character.

Sakura hurries up to me, her pink ruffle skirt shaking from side to side with every step. She's wearing a white off the shoulder top with a matching pink flower sew onto the collar. It's refreshing to see her in something other than her usual outfit, I even notice the slight shimmer of lip gloss as she comes closer.

"Wow you look great!" She says laughing.

"I could say the same thing," I say with a hint of smugness in my fake deeper voice.

"I wasn't going to dress up but Naruto wouldn't' let me leave the house without putting on something a little more 'girly'. I'm glad that he did, I think I'd feel out of place seeing as you're all nicely dressed."

"You told him about the date?" I ask and we walk into the theater.

"Yeah I'm surprise he took it so well. He said that it was obvious you like girls and that one of us should at least be able to get into your pants." She laughs out loud, and I can't help but sputter a little. "But don't' worry I'm not that kind of girl."

"Good I don't think we're ready for what's in my pants…"I mutter out under my breath, but by the strange look Sakura's giving me she probably heard it. I cough and puff out my chest feeling like an absolute fool as I say, "Not to brag or anything."

Sakura's looks at me skeptically, but a small smile graces her lips. "Well let's go get our tickets."

The line is very short and we get our tickets easy enough; I pay for both of us like a gentleman should. Though Sakura insisted she could pay for herself, while puffing out her chest in indignation. As if letting me pay for her somehow belittles her. I try not to roll my eyes, thinking that would be too much of an Ino thing to do.

We walk into the theater which is already dimly lit and Sakura picks out a place for use to sit. The movie starts soon after, and Sakura is comfortably seated next to me, not at all nervous from what I can see. I can help but feel a little nervous myself. A part of me is afraid that she'll find out who I really am, another part of me what to stop acting like Inazo and just be myself; but the more logical part of me is just enjoying having this opportunity.

I steal glances while the movie is running, and I can't help but feel warm inside. Sakura seems so familiar yet mysterious at the same time. I want to get to know her, the girl she is now, and reconnect with the girl I knew.

I don't really know what's going on in the movie, but I hear Sakura laugh and her bright green eyes look at me, checking to see if I'm enjoying myself as well. I give her a smile and force out a small laugh, this satisfies her and she leans back in her seat, and giggle softly s another joke is told. I watch her for a while, her laughing face like a piece of art I can't keep my eyes off of.

Courage pumps through my veins and I reach out for her petite hand First I simply lay it over hers, she doesn't pull away, just gives me a quick glance before retuning her smiling face to the screen. I intertwine our hands and watch as her fingers react to mine. A bubbling feeling wells up in my stomach, and I feel like I've won a great battle. I feel pride, and Sakura slowly leans towards me letting out another laugh.

Now satisfied that I've made my move I turn my attention back to the move and try to figure out what's so funny about it. But even though I'm watching the screen and trying to pay attention Sakura warms finger distract me on a subconscious level.

* * *

After the movie, our hands are still wrapped together, even thought we are completely quiet. I slowly walk Sakura home, she looks all around her and the night streets seem busy with ninja's trying to squeeze in some fun before their next mission.

"You know…" Sakura starts but stop just as soon. I look at her and run my thumb over her hand to encourage her to continue. She looks at the sky for a moment lost in thought.

"I'm glad I gave you chance…you may be a little overconfident…but you're a lot like Ino."

This intrigues me, but scares me at the same time. I don't think she's caught onto anything, she would say something if she did. "Really?"

"We use to be really good friends," Sakura lets go of my hands and looks straight ahead.

"You're not anymore?" I question.

"Well, I don't know it's weird. We kinda let a boy get between us, hasn't she said anything to you?"

"Not really, we don't' talk a lot, she told me a little bit about this place, but she didn't go into great detail."

We come to Sakura's house and she stops just before the gate. "Well maybe…you can put in a good word for me when you see her again?"

"I'll do that." I say somewhat astonished that Sakura wants to reach out to me.

"Thanks." Sakura leans up and gives me a small peck on the cheek. With no other words or promises of another date she leaves me standing by the front gate of her home.

I slowly walk away, and only glance back once. I'll see if she's not up for another date, forget the bet…I just want at least one more date with Sakura, and maybe a proper goodnight kiss.

I know it's deceiving but this is the only way I'll be able to kiss her, I just want one kiss, after that I won't care if she finds out I'm really Ino, and wants nothing to do with me. It's almost masochistic to think this way, but I just can't bring myself to care. I know Hinata thinks that his is detrimental, but I'm still going to tell her about how the date went, and I know she'll eagerly listen. Even if afterward she's going to give me a lecture.

* * *

Hinata came into the shop bright and early the next morning, with Neji in toe.

"Hey, Hinata…Neji." I force a smile onto my face, and Hinata gives me a giggle.

"How was your date with Sakura, Inazo?" Hinata leans over the counter and Neji does as well, gesturing with two fingers to his eyes in warning that he's watching me.

"It went real well, nothing like the other dates I've been on. I'm thinking about asking her out again."

"Really?" Hinata seems a little worried. "Don't you think you would just be leading her on if you do, I mean you'll be leavening soon."

I give Hinata a pleading look knowing very well the meaning behind her words. 'I enjoyed her company and I would like to go out with her again, I've gone out with other girls more than once. They know that I won't always be here."

"I don't know it just seem very…risky might do more harm than good."

"Coming to villages breaking young girl's hearts, is that you're gameInazo?" Neji hisses out.

"No it's not like th—" I glare at Neji stopping myself. "I'm not even talking to you, I'm having a conversation with Hinata not you."

Neji glares at intensely and moves forward slightly, however Hinata stops him. "Can you give us some privacy, please?"

"All I know is that out of no were this play boy shows up…and I'm getting suspicious about that girl Sheiko…" Neji mutters.

"Didn't you go out with her?"

"Yes, and she went out with a lot of others afterwards…."

"Maybe she wasn't impressed by you." Neji grumbles and steps away giving me and Hinata some privacy.

"Sounds like you guys might want to wrap this bet up." Hinata whispers.

"I'll tell Choji right away." I nod in agreement.

"So you are really going to ask Sakura out again?"

I nod. "Yes, the first date went well. She even talked about me?"

"You, Ino? Or you, Inazo?"

"Me, Ino. I think she wants to restore our friendship, maybe I have a chance?"

"Friendship is difference from relationship, Ino. I think this whole thing is getting a little diluted. Don't lie to yourself."

"I'll be fine with just a friendship; I just want her back in my life. Maybe I'll be able to get over my crush if we were friend again." I shrug.

"Not if she finds out about you really being Inazo."

"Stop worrying." I shrug off. Hinata lets out a soft sigh, she turns around.

"By, Inazo, good luck with Sakura." Neji comes to here sigh and give me one last menacing look.

I'm not surprised at Hinata's words, thought I hope that Neji's suspicions about the two 'players' that have entered the town recently, are not anything to fear. I'll talk to Choji and Shikamaru and see if we can't come up with some sort of time line to end this bet…but not after I get that kiss from Sakura.


End file.
